


Alone I Break

by Stormchild



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Pietro looks in a mirror, he sees his father’s eyes looking back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone I Break

Sometimes, Pietro caught his reflection when he was angry. It always startled him. Made him stop shouting. The guys figured he hated the way he looked when he was angry. The way his pretty face twisted up into such an ugly snarl. Hey, Pietro was vain enough for it to make sense.

It was his eyes. Pietro looked like his father. For the most part, the resemblance could be ignored. He was much thinner, narrower. People might call him dainty if they wanted to be slapped. Erik was never so pretty.

But they had the same eyes. Cold blue like ice that hardened into steel when they were angry.

Erik and Pietro, they didn’t express anger the same way. Erik’s lips pressed into a tight line. His nostrils flared. Silent, cold anger that didn’t need words to express his rage. Pietro was more like Wanda. More like Magda. He screamed and threw whatever his thin fingers could reach.

Both were terrifying in their own ways.

Aside from Todd, the Brotherhood boys were not the type to cower. Especially not from someone they could pick up and carry around. Pietro weighed maybe a hundred pounds on a good day. They weren’t afraid of him, they had no reason to be. Except someone may or may not have mentioned another set of words that they were not supposed to use (and they may or may not have been ‘daddy issues’) which may or may not have set Pietro screaming and throwing lamps and chairs.

Pietro wasn’t strong. He didn’t eat enough to maintain any real muscle mass. But he was fast. What he lacked in mass, he more than made up for in acceleration. So maybe he wasn’t strong but damn, he could fake it like no-one else.

Glass broke. It was Pietro’s stupid idea to put a mirror in the living room. None of them cared.

Except the incoherent screaming and the throwing stopped. Todd dared peek out from behind Fred. Lance was trying to decide if he should try and restrain the speedster.

Last time he’d done that, he’d wound up with a bloody nose. He wasn’t eager for a repeat.

Pietro stared down at a broken piece of mirror. Cold steel stared back at them. Those eyes screamed disappointment. ‘You should be better,’ they said. And he should. Here he was, throwing tantrums over nothing like a child. Just because he was reminded how much his father hated him. How those eyes had never shown him any warmth. Even his own eyes betrayed how much he hated himself. How much his father hated him.

It made him sick.

He picked up the mirror with shaky fingers. Fred pulled Lance back in case Pietro decided to come at them with it. Not that they would be able to stop him, he was too fast. They could all be sliced to pieces before even realizing it.

The thought alone was terrifying.

But Pietro was clearly more interested in his reflection. Vain bitch.

There was another gust of wind, and a door upstairs slammed shut. 

"What’s his issue?" Lance muttered, picking up the pieces of a broken thrift shop lamp painted to look new.

Pietro curled up on his bed, pulling the sheets up around himself. He was exhausted, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He stared into the broken mirror, trying to soften his expression. To make himself look- loving. As if he was capable of such things. As if his father was capable of such things. As if those icy eyes were capable of looking at him with anything with contempt.

Magneto would never look at him the way Pietro wanted him to. Pietro couldn’t even look at himself that way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
